The present invention relates to a novel silane compound and a method for preparing the compound. The silane compound is useful as a water repellant for treating the surface of a variety of construction materials such as wood, concrete and marble.
It has been known that alkoxysilane compounds carrying linear alkyl groups are useful as water repellents for imparting water repellency to the surface of a variety of construction materials such as wood, concrete and marble. The longer and bulkier the alkyl chain of an alkoxysilane compound is, the higher the water repellency of the compound. However, a silane compound having a long chain alkyl group has a high melting point or a high boiling point and the alkyl group of the silane compound should accordingly be limited in its chain length from the viewpoint of the production and use thereof. For this reason, a need has been existing for the development of a bulky substituent-carrying alkoxysilane compound which can easily be prepared and can easily be handled.
On the other hand, it has also been known that an alkoxysilane compound having a bulky and less flexible substituent is useful as a silane coupling agent or a component of a catalyst for polymerizing olefinic monomers. Under such circumstances, a need has been existing for the development of a novel alkoxysilane compound having a bulky and less flexible substituent.